


Texting

by lionfish13



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexuality, Jealousy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionfish13/pseuds/lionfish13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinobu gets some flirty texts from a girl at school and Miyagi gets jealous. Explicit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever wrote :) It was written for the kink meme for the following prompt: Miyagi/Shinobu - embarrassing text messages. Bonus points for mention of busy-body highschool girls, and internet-cookies if it ends in sex.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Shinobu sighed as he pointedly stared past the group of giggling high-school girls looking his way as they stood in the corridor waiting for the next class to start. He recognised one of them, a cute, petite girl with glasses, as the one who had been staring at him with a blush on her face all through biology. He didn’t think he was bad-looking – but he’d never done anything to encourage any girls, so why did they always have to bother him?

The door next to him opened and once the previous class had filed out, Shinobu entered and took his seat second row from the front. Behind him he heard one of the girls call over the boy next to him. Ah! Maybe it was him they had been staring at – hopefully…

A couple of hours later Shinobu was passing through the school gates when he heard his phone beep. His heart thumped as he thought it might be Miyagi, texting him to say his meeting was cancelled and he was there to pick him up after all. Flipping open the phone, Shinobu felt a streak of disappointment as he registered the text wasn’t from Miyagi, but from an unknown number.

_‘Hey Takatsuki-kun! This is Yamada Megumi, got your number from Ohara-kun, hope you don’t mind :)_ _I was just wondering if you’re free this weekend? Wanna see a movie with me or something? I really like you, Takatsuki-kun, I’d love to get to know you better… I promise you a good time! ;)_

Urgh. Great. Shinobu was gonna have to get hold of Ohara – why’d he just give out his phone number like that?? Quickly he replied to the luckless girl and answered that he was busy the whole weekend so unfortunately couldn’t meet. How sad..! 

He had just sat down on the bus when his phone beeped again. Reluctantly he pulled it out of his pocket and read the message. This one too was from Megumi.

_‘Oh! Don’t worry, Takatsuki-kun! How about next weekend? Or one day after school? Just let me know when you’re free and I’ll fit in with you! I thought maybe we could see Panda vs Panda: Love Rivals – it’s new out so will be around for a while, so we can definitely fit it in sometime!_

_And just to tempt you a little further – before the film we can go for some ice-cream! I know this great café that makes ice lollies in the shape of the flavour – so strawberry-shaped strawberry ices etc. My fave flavour’s banana – I love licking that long, wet shaft… (though in this heat it always melts too fast and I get runny milky-white cream trickling down my chin…)’_

Oh my god. Shinobu’s face flushed crimson as he finished reading the girl’s text. Was she seriously...making innuendos? Or was he just being a dirty-minded idiot? Either way, she was persistent which was annoying. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings, but he also wasn’t going to be able to get away with saying he was busy every evening and weekend… How could he get rid of her? In the end, he settled for saying,

‘ _Um, thanks Megumi, that sounds really nice and all – but I am kinda busy at the moment – got a lot of study for the exams to do and all that. I really can’t see that I’ll have time to hang out for so long – ice-cream and movie etc – and I don’t want to make you wait weeks or months for a day with me. Have you tried asking Ohara? I know he’s been saying he wants to see that film, I’m sure he’d love to go with you. He’s a great guy, very interesting – you should give it a shot!_

_Anyway, see you around school sometime!’_

There, that should put her off – and hopefully pay back Ohara if she starts to pester him instead. As he put his phone away, Shinobu noticed that his stop was approaching. Pressing the bell, he stood up and made his way to stand in front of the doors. The bus slowly came to juddering halt and with a creak the doors opened in front of him. Dismounting, he turned right and walked the short distance to the front of Miyagi’s apartment building. Even though Miyagi had said he needed to work late that night, Shinobu just wanted to simply be in the flat – it would be a bit lonely until Miyagi came home, but he loved to be surrounded by things that reminded him of his lover – and even more, to breathe in the delicious, familiar smell of Miyagi that permeated the flat.

Shinobu had just turned the key in the door to the flat and let himself in, slipping off his shoes, when his phone tinkled again in his pocket. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he first shut the door, put his bag down in the entryway and hung up his blazer before finally pulling out his phone and dropping heavily onto the sofa.

With his elbow on the armrest and his head resting in his hand, his mouth set into a thin, annoyed grimace, he resigned himself to dealing with yet another irritating text from this pestilent female. Reading the message through, his eyes suddenly flew wide open, his head snapped up and an involuntary gasp escaped his lips.

_‘Time isn’t an issue for me, Takatsuki-kun – if you only have time for a quickie, we can skip the movie and the café – come round my house, I’ll bring the ice-cream – and will licky-lick it off your creamy banana!! I’ll make you melt faster than the ice-cream! You’ll LOVE it!! ;) (I’m told I’m very talented, you know!)’_

Shinobu blinked several times in quick succession. Each time he reread the message, he had to blink again. He couldn’t have read it right, could he? This was ridiculous! The sheer audacity of the girl mind-boggled him. Never in a million years could he say or write something like that! Especially not to someone he’d barely ever spoken to! Quickly he tapped a few words into his phone and replied,

‘ _Sorry, but I really can’t. I don’t like ice-cream and I’m allergic to bananas.’_

He sat on the sofa, tensely waiting for another reply from the girl, for twenty minutes. As the minutes ticked by, he finally started to relax, believing his short and pointed reply had finally done the trick and put her off. He wandered over to his school bag and started pulling books out – he might as well try and get some work done now; that way he would be free later when Miyagi finally got home. Hearing his phone beep _yet again_ , he straightened up and swore, marching back to the sofa and grabbing his phone to read what new perverted suggestions the slutty nympho was suggesting now. Opening the message, he was surprised and very pleased to find it had actually been sent by Miyagi:

_‘Hey, Shu-chin! Sorry again for being so late tonight. Just having a quick break in the meeting but actually don’t think there’s much left to discuss. Hopefully finished soon! I’ll grab a take-away or something on the way home if you like – to make it up to you – unfair of me to make you cook when I’ve made you wait for ages too…!’_

Shinobu allowed a flicker of a smile to pass over his face before he scowled. Take-away? Again? They’d had it only the other night! And there was cabbage in the fridge that would go off if they didn’t eat it soon… His fingers flew over the phone keys as he replied to his lover, assuring him that he was happy to cook and would have a sumptuous meal ready for when he arrived home! A moment later, at M university, the head of Mathematics looked worriedly at his literature colleague as he noticed a deep grimace settle on Miyagi’s features. He hoped dearly that the man had not just received some bad news.

Shinobu settled down on the sofa with his school textbooks and a notebook spread around him. Focussing on his assignments, all thoughts of that annoying girl and even Miyagi passed from his head and he sat in silence, working studiously, for a full hour before the beep of his phone pulled him out of his reverie. ‘Finally,’ he thought, ‘Miyagi’s letting me know his meeting’s finished and he’s coming home.’ He flipped open the phone and didn’t even glance to see who the sender was. He gave a great shriek as he found himself staring at a close-up picture of a girl’s very pert, and very naked, breasts.

His heart pounding, his wrist gave an involuntary flick and the phone flew out of his hand and slid under the coffee table. Reaching down and snatching it up again, he pounded words into a fresh text and pressed send…

Meanwhile, Miyagi sighed deeply as he parked his car in his apartment building’s underground car-park. The meeting had been excruciatingly boring and had dragged on for ages. He had been desperate to leave – and not least because he knew Shinobu was waiting for him at home. It still surprised him sometimes that after rejecting the kid so many times and finding his persistent love attacks so annoying at first, now he missed him whenever he was kept away from him for too long – and he found that ‘too long’ now seemed to mean anything longer than just a few hours. The little git had really wormed his way into his life and into his heart – and Miyagi simply couldn’t wait to see him and hold him again.

With these thoughts in mind, he grabbed his jacket and briefcase and hopped into the elevator, feeling his mobile phone vibrate silently in his jacket pocket. He guessed it was probably Shinobu asking when he would be finished. As the elevator zoomed up the floors to his apartment, Miyagi smiled as he saw the message was indeed from his Shinobu-chin. He opened the message and stared, wide-eyed and shocked, as he read the message from his young boyfriend.

‘ _SERIOUSLY, WOULD YOU QUIT IT?? I DON’T WANNA SEE YOU LICKING A LONG, WET, BANANA-FLAVOURED SHAFT! NOR AM I INTERESTED IN HAVING A ‘QUICKIE’ WITH YOU! AND FOR GOD’S SAKE, PLEASE STOP SENDING ME PHOTOS OF YOUR TITS!!! DO YOU GET IT YET? I’M NOT INTERESTED, I’M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU – EVER! IN FACT, IF YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW, I’M GAY – SO IF ANYONE’S GONNA BE LICKING OR EVEN FUCKING SITTING ON A LONG, WET SHAFT AROUND HERE, IT’S GONNA BE ME! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO SEXUALLY HARASS!’_

The elevator slowly came to a halt and the doors slid open. Miyagi was so stunned, he didn’t even notice and just kept staring, open-mouthed, at his phone, only finally snapping out of it when he heard the doors click shut again. He jabbed at the button to open the doors and staggered out into the corridor. Clearly Shinobu hadn’t meant to send the text to him. It was reassuring to know that Shinobu wasn’t tempted by the girls his own age – but still, someone wanted him badly if they were prepared to send him half-naked photos! At the thought of some lusty girl hot for his Shinobu-chin – and the knowledge that Shinobu might have spent the whole evening staring at pictures of girls’ breasts, Miyagi felt heat and anger rising in his chest. His pace quickened and he marched to his flat and threw open the door, slamming it behind him. His jacket, briefcase and phone lay forgotten on the floor as he called out to his, _HIS_ , lover.

Shinobu looked up in surprise at the ferocity in his lover’s voice. He was still waiting for a reply from that slutty chick – he was quite looking forward to hearing what she had to say in response to his last message. He frowned at Miyagi as he said,

‘Miyagi! You’re home already? Why didn’t you let me know you were on your way, I haven’t even started dinner yet!’

‘I’m not hungry for food,’ Miyagi growled as he grabbed Shinobu’s arm in a vice-like grip and pulled him into the bedroom. Throwing the stunned boy onto the bed, he continued, ‘Besides, I know cabbage isn’t really what you want right now – we’re out of bananas though, I’m afraid. Anyway, I wouldn’t want my texts to distract you from gorging your eyes on a pair of pert and bouncy TITS now, would I??’

Shinobu stared at Miyagi, his grey eyes opened wide. ‘H-huh? H-how did you know..?’

‘Check your phone, kid – I don’t think your last message went to the person you meant it to..’

As he said those words, Miyagi pinned Shinobu down on the bed and proceeded to capture his mouth with a hard kiss. Shinobu gasped at the sudden movement and Miyagi took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the teenager’s mouth. His hands ran firmly down Shinobu’s chest and began yanking his shirt and tank top up, not caring that his roughness caused several of the buttons on the shirt to pop off. A moment later, he broke the kiss, pulling the uniform up over Shinobu’s head and tossing it to the side.

Shinobu took that opportunity to catch a few breaths and whimpered a little as he gasped out,

‘Miyagi… W-what..? What’s up with you?’

Miyagi pressed himself against his lover and kissed him fiercely again, just briefly, before barking out,

‘You deleted them, right, Shinobu? The pictures from that girl? You’ve deleted them, haven’t you?’

‘Of course, old man! Why’d you think I’d want to keep things like that?? I’ve never been interested in girls, and anyway, the only one I want to see is you!’

A flicker passed over Miyagi’s fierce, frowning face as he replied,

‘Good! Because she’s an idiot if she thinks she can have you! You’re mine, Shinobu, mine only, and you’d better remember that! You came after me, and I am NOT letting you go!’

Shinobu’s eyes widened as he heard these words; then Miyagi bent his head to kiss him again, his tongue flicking out to sweep Shinobu’s bottom lip before plunging into his mouth to claim his lover for his own. Shinobu groaned and leaned up into the kiss, arms wriggling out from under Miyagi’s tight grip so he could slide his fingers through the man’s soft, dark hair.

Miyagi’s attack on Shinobu’s mouth lightened slightly as he felt the boy start to respond. Dropping kisses along the boy’s smooth cheek and jaw, he made his way down to his neck where he proceeded to leave a smattering of love bites – that would show that nuisance girl that Shinobu belonged to someone else – he’s off limits! Shinobu’s breath hitched as a surprising thought came to him, and he nervously asked,

‘Miyagi! Are you… are you jealous??!’

The older man paused and looked his lover in the eyes.

‘So what if I am?’

Shinobu blushed at this admission and rewarded him with the hint of one of his rare smiles.

‘Well… There’s really no need, you know. I love you… I’m never going to be tempted by anyone else.’

Miyagi looked deeply at him for a long time until finally a small smile lifted the corners of his own mouth. He sighed and leaned forward, kissing Shinobu more gently this time.

‘I know, Shu-chin. Sorry. I just.. have kinda missed you a little today, I guess… And I don’t like the idea of some chick sending sexy photos of herself to my lover! But don’t worry, I know you love me. And I love you too.’

The two men pressed their foreheads together and then, slowly, their lips met softly. Shinobu sighed as Miyagi’s hands ran through his hair and moved to caress his bare chest. Fingers ran lightly over his skin, circling his nipples teasingly before brushing over the hardening nobs.

Shinobu buried his face in Miyagi’s shoulder as his trembling fingers first gripped his shirt and then moved to try and undo the buttons. Miyagi sat up a little, loosened his tie and pulled it off, then removed his shirt when Shinobu had finished the buttons. Both men moved to kneel on the bed, arms slipping around each other, each pulling the other close against his chest. Shinobu relished the feel of Miyagi’s flesh against his own. His hands ran lightly down over Miyagi’s biceps and back up, caressing his shoulders. Miyagi was always so warm! He didn’t work out a lot, but Shinobu could still always feel the obvious slight bulge and firmness of his muscles and the thought of his masculine lover always caused something to stir inside him.

Miyagi held Shinobu tightly against himself and ran his own hands down the teen’s back. He nuzzled his neck and gave him a slight nip, causing Shinobu to gasp slightly. The boy bucked his hips involuntarily and Miyagi smiled, pleased to feel that Shinobu was also getting seriously turned on. He moved his hands down to cup and squeeze the boy’s tight arse through his trousers. At the sound of Shinobu’s moan, Miyagi brought his hands forward and impatiently opened the boy’s trousers, tugging them and his underwear down around his knees.

Freed thus, Shinobu ground his hips against Miyagi and groaned louder at the sensation of the polyester trousers rubbing against the sensitive head of his cock. Abruptly, Miyagi pulled away and stepped off the bed. Shinobu lost his balance at the lack of contact and fell forwards onto his hands, his face looking up in surprise at Miyagi. Smirking, Miyagi removed the rest of his clothes and stepped back up to the bed, stopping in front of Shinobu.

‘Well, Shu-chin – it’s not _banana-flavoured_ , but here’s a _long, wet shaft_ you can suck on!’

Shinobu’s eyes widened at Miyagi’s words and he groaned quietly, looking hungrily at Miyagi’s offering. Shuffling forward a little on his knees until he reached the edge of the bed, he reached out and first cupped Miyagi’s balls, squeezing very gently. Licking his lips, the boy leaned forward and ran his tongue tentatively a few times around the head of Miyagi’s cock before licking up and down the full length. Miyagi’s breath quickened as he stared down at the beautiful face of his blonde lover as he gave himself over totally to pleasuring his partner.

Shinobu’s ministrations were very nice – but Miyagi soon started to find himself a little frustrated and he unconsciously bucked his hips a little when Shinobu’s lips returned to the head. Moistening his lips once again, this time Shinobu wrapped them fully around the head, sucking gently before attempting to envelope the full length of Miyagi’s cock. At the sight of his member disappearing into Shinobu’s mouth, Miyagi moaned deeply and entwined his fingers in the boy’s golden hair. Sliding his mouth up and down on the shaft, Shinobu sucked skilfully and started to pick up the pace. His fingers also became active, massaging Miyagi’s balls and stroking his perineum. After a few more minutes of this, Miyagi felt his legs weakening and his climax approaching. Gasping, he moaned,

‘S-Shu-! S-stop, better stop, I need..! Don’t wanna come yet…’

Shinobu stopped and looked up at Miyagi, smirking, pleased at the effect he’d had on his lover. Miyagi climbed back onto the bed and helped the boy fully out of his clothes. Shinobu had been concentrating on pleasuring Miyagi so intently that his own erection had softened somewhat; noticing this, Miyagi began rubbing his hands up and down the boy’s thighs, gently reaching between his legs and stroking his balls and cock. It didn’t take much attention before Shinobu’s arousal once again made itself glaringly obvious. The boy lay on the bed, trembling under Miyagi’s hands, and he gave a sudden moan as he felt the older man reciprocate his actions and take Shinobu’s cock into his mouth. Miyagi sucked on Shinobu for a few minutes before moving down to lick and suck on his balls. Shinobu gasped when Miyagi’s lips and tongue moved even lower…

Miyagi ran his tongue lightly around Shinobu’s tight hole, teasing the entrance until it quivered with pleasure. Raising his head, he told Shinobu,

‘Shu-chin, pass the lube, ok?’

Shinobu had been practically passed out on the bed with pleasure, eyes squeezed shut, chest heaving, legs trembling and hands gripping the sheets in tight fists. Slowly he opened his eyes, looked down at Miyagi and gave an almost imperceptible nod. He leaned up, fumbled with the drawer in the bedside table on Miyagi’s side of the bed and grabbed the bottle within. Miyagi took it from him, noting that there was very little left; they’d need to buy some more. They had been very active lately…

He squeezed some of the cool lubricant onto his fingers and used them to circle Shinobu’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed one finger into the boy. Shinobu gasped and Miyagi felt muscles clamp around his finger.

‘Relax, love!’ he said.

Once Shinobu had relaxed somewhat, he gently pushed in a second finger and began to stroke the boy inside. Encouraged by a moan from the boy, he scissored his fingers and carefully pushed in a third finger. By this time, Shinobu was a gasping wreck, his eyes fixed on Miyagi and his hips bucking up against the fingers inside him. Miyagi pushed his fingers in deeper, thrusting them in and out. Finally, Shinobu could take it no longer and he gasped out,

‘Enough! Please, Miyagi, enough – just put it in! I need you – I need to feel you inside me!’

Miyagi needed no further encouragement – he had gorged his eyes on the divine sight of a delicious, writhing, moaning and overwhelmingly aroused Shinobu before him, and his own cock was subsequently throbbing powerfully and weeping pre-cum just from the sight.

Pulling his fingers out of the boy, Miyagi moved until he was on top of him, kneeling between Shinobu’s legs. Positioning himself carefully, he slowly pushed his cock inside Shinobu, pausing momentarily now and then to allow the boy to adjust to the feeling of being filled.

At last – at long last – Miyagi was fully sheathed inside Shinobu. The two paused for a moment, panting, and looked at each other. Miyagi ran his fingers through Shinobu’s hair, brushed his lips with his own and leaned down to murmur in his ear,

‘I really do love you, Shinobu – so much. I know I don’t say it that often, and it shouldn’t take someone making me jealous for me to admit it to you – but I hope you do know how much I care. I love you!’

Hearing these rare and precious words, Shinobu squeaked and flushed red, burying his face in Miyagi’s shoulder. He slipped his arms around Miyagi’s neck and pulled him close against him.

‘I-I do know you love me, Miyagi. Though I also love to hear you say it. I love you too!’

Looking up, he caught Miyagi’s eye and slowly they leaned towards each other, kissing each other languidly and thoroughly. Miyagi felt his cock twitch and he began to move, making short, gentle thrusts inside Shinobu. Underneath him, Shinobu squirmed until suddenly, there! That spot! Miyagi hit that perfect spot that caused Shinobu to feel waves of pleasure.

Spurred on by Shinobu’s writhing and breathy moans, Miyagi’s pace quickened as he found himself starting to lose control. His thrusts became longer, deeper and faster as he gasped, plunging himself over and over again into his lover. He became vaguely aware that Shinobu was calling his name and suddenly he felt the boy’s legs squeeze around his waist and muscles clamped tightly around his cock. Shinobu jerked underneath him and both felt his hot, sticky come splatter their stomachs and chests.

The knowledge that his lover had experienced the height of his pleasure, coupled with the intense pleasure he himself felt simply from fucking Shinobu and feeling his tight arse squeezing his cock, was too much for Miyagi. Groaning, he thrust a couple more times before finally pushing in as far as he could, feeling his come shoot out inside his lover.

Gasping for breath, he collapsed on top on Shinobu and pulled out; gathering the boy into his arms, he kissed the top of his head. When he finally caught his breath, he tilted the sleepy boy’s head up to look into his eyes.

‘Well, Shu-chin! What do you think now? Yeah, the chick’s young and yeah she’s got tits – but I know what you really like is having a big, hard cock up your arse, giving you a solid pounding! And that’s something no girl can give you! So, I think you may as well just stick with this old man…’

Shinobu looked up at Miyagi for a moment; then, with a big grin on his face he said,

‘Hmm, well, I don’t know, ‘old man’! If the only thing you’ve got that she hasn’t to keep me with is a cock – ever heard of a strap-on?? Cock and tits together – what could be better?’

He gave a sudden yelp – then Miyagi’s hand came down hard on his butt cheek a second time…


End file.
